Two Hearts
by AmyHale
Summary: A little one-shot about Char and Coop, 'cause I love them and I really want them to get back together. It's a bit angst and sad, but with happy ending. Enjoy it!


"Who is he?" Cooper asked rudely as he angrily pushed her in one of the exam rooms, holding her by her arm.

"Excuse me?" she tried to sound annoyed, but her astonishment was palpable.

"Your husband." Cooper replied.

"Ex-husband, Cooper." Charlotte said, moving a step back from Cooper.

"Whatever. Tell me about him." he mumbled.

"I don't..." Charlotte started to feel pressure, as if a vise prevented her form breathing, and she gasped, she leaned against the wall, her eyes full of terror and a bit of pain.

She didn't want to look like that in front of Cooper. He would never let her forget it.

Cooper walked towards her, tried to touch her, but she shifted.

"Talk."

"Please Coop..."

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled. "I don't care if you're in pain right now, I don't care if it hurts you to talk about it and think about it. You need to tell me. I need to know. Talk."

Charlotte sighed, relaxed her shoulders, calmed herself down breathing deeply.

"He was one of my brother's friends. Duke... His name was Michael. My family didn't approve our relationship so we got married in secret. And I was serious, I _can't_ get married again without my dad. I don't know if I can do it. Anyway, we got married, yeah. And three years later he cheated on me. I went really crazy and we fought all night. We fought and he tried to rape me, 'cause I didn't want to have sex with him. But he stopped, and he noticed what he was doing, and how much he had scared me. He cried. He cried for what he was going to do. And I forgave him. I forgave him the second after he stopped. I went to hug him, but he left the house. He felt disgusting.

"Next morning, I got a call from the police. They had found his car in the river. He had gotten drunk and had an accident.

"I had to unplug him, three weeks later. And I had to tell my parents what he had done. I had to tell Duke, and my other brother... What he said? 'I told you not to be with that guy', the all said, except for my dad.

"That's all, Coop. Can I go now?" Charlotte sniffed, stepped aside Cooper and went out.

* * *

It was raining.

Cooper joined Charlotte outside the building; she was standing there under the rain, and didn't care to get wet.

He covered her with his big black umbrella, and stared at her embarrassed.

"I wanted to apologize." he said as he fixed a lock of her hair.

She said nothing, just stared at anything in particular.

"Charlotte..." he tried again, and then stopped.

"Give me some time, Coop. Some more minutes."

"Course." he said, pulling her in a hug and kissing her temple.

They stared at the cars that went by.

"Sometimes I feel like being invested by a car. Sometimes I feel like I'm alone. He was everything, you know."

"You have me. You have me." he held her tighter.

"Please take me back. I shouldn't have hidden this from you. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Charlotte. Alright."

* * *

Cooper knocked at his ex-girlfriend door. She opened, she wore a white T-shirt and black shorts, her hair was tied, she was barefoot.

"Can I have one of this?" he pointed at the Martini that Charlotte held in her hand.

"Maybe." she answered sadistically, doing her hottest grimace.

Cooper laughed and follow her.

She leaned on the kitchen table. "Where are we?"

"Mmhm?" Cooper looked up at her.

"I don't know where we are, so I need to ask you that. You held me. You comforted me. You wanted to know more about me. So I need to know where we are for we almost kissed a few days ago but you walked away. Where are we, Cooper? I mean, should we try again? Because there's something, and we both know that. We can't ignore it. Now you know my deepest secret, and I'll always be a bit scared to see pity in your eyes. I don't want you to be with me because you feel sorry for me. So, seriously, Cooper, should we get together again?" she finally breathed and just looked at Cooper serenely.

"You've been very talkative lately."

"So?" she stuck her chin out.

Cooper kissed her, softly, slowly.

"That." he said.

* * *

"Marjorie will be born soon. Is everything ready for the nursery?" Charlotte entered in the nursery, where her husband was arranging the cradle.

"I think so. How are you feeling?"

"Well... A second ago I was fine and happy. Definitely in a good mood. I wanted to steal you and fuck you."

Cooper looked up. "And?"

"Now... I can't, cos my water just broke."

* * *

"One more big push...C'mon!" Addison incited her.

Charlotte complained and breathed heavily.

"Almost, almost... C'mon, Charlotte, you can do this."

"Honey, look, I'm here. You just have to push. I'll be here."

She screamed, and at about the same moment the baby started to cry.

* * *

"Hey... hey." she said laughing at her baby daughter in her arms. She had brown eyes and she had no hair, which probably meant she was going to be blond or with light brown hair.

"Hi baby..." Cooper and Charlotte weren't able to take their eyes off of her.

"She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mother." Cooper concluded, kissing her on her forehead.

**I know, Coop and Charlotte were a bit AU, but what can I say :)**

**I wanted to know what you think about the end, is it too obvious or snip or something else in your opinion?**

**Review :)**


End file.
